Unread text
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Shinobu is waiting for Miyagi on a library date, but Miyagi doesn't show up - So then Shinobu searches for him. Where is Miyagi! Oneshot! Lemon!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! :D**

**Enjoy! **

A gust of cold wind hits Shinobu while he stands firmly in front of the library Miyagi promised to meet him at. The young blonde glares at the falling leaves in frustration. _Where is Miyagi?_ Another cold blow from the wind makes him finally retreat into the warm library, with its fluorescent lights gleaming brightly against the icy and dark atmosphere outside. He sees at least four people in the huge college library and the librarian studiously working in the corner. _What is Miyagi doing and why isn't he here yet?_

It was never Shinobu who wanted these library dates - it was all Miyagi's idea. _And yet_, Shinobu broods, _Miyagi is not here on his planned date_. After tired of standing awkwardly near the door, the blonde decides to sit somewhere and might as well grab a magazine too. He sits farthest from everyone else, making sure he is still visible from the door, and starts flipping through a teen magazine.

Shinobu started with one magazine and ended with twenty, and finally he decided to call Miyagi, completely bored and exhausted. It's awful how when you wait for someone, all your energy gets sucked out of you, especially happiness. Therefore, when he calls Miyagi, he makes sure to get his yelling voice ready - lash out at his lover for making Shinobu-sama wait this long all alone. To his dismay Miyagi doesn't answer his phone and he's left to glare at his cell phone. He sends a quick text and hopes Miyagi is sensible to reply and not irk his uke anymore. Shinobu was easily provoked and definitely fiery once his annoyance was lit, which wasn't very hard to do.

Five long awkward minutes of waiting for a text and no reply. He sends another, in haste this time, desperate to receive a reply this time. Miyagi usually replies off the bat, but maybe he was driving or in the restroom- Shinobu decided it's alright to give him a second chance. However, another five minute goes and still no reply. He clicks his tongue and gets up, nearly slamming the chair in as he leaves. He was going to Miyagi's apartment and question him directly. _There was a time when Miyagi was too sick to even get up..._

Suddenly more motivated to reach his lover, Shinobu practically runs to his lover's apartment. The cold air stirs around him as he swiftly runs through the empty streets, eventually arriving at their familiar apartments. Before going to Miyagi's apartment, he pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. The library was at least two miles away - this wasn't his everyday run and he wasn't that athletic. After he calms his heart rate, he goes into the building and inserts the key to Miyagi's apartment. To his surprise, the door is open...

A little freaked out, he thinks of the worst as he walks in, closing and locking the door after him. _What if Miyagi was robbed in his sleep? Or he was kidnapped? Why would anyone kidnap an old man like him_, Shinobu thought, curious and appalled at this thought. Slowly he made his way into Miyagi's room only to see a vacant bed and normal bedroom; nothing was out of place. He searched the whole apartment and he found nothing weird or suspicious. Shinobu tried to focus on why the door was open. Miyagi always remembered to lock the door, even when Shinobu was in the apartment. He had to clue as to why Miyagi would leave his apartment open like that.

Of course, as Miyagi said once, there is nothing important in his apartment, just his books. Shinobu remembers Miyagi's exact words on this topic.

"All I have are Basho's poetry books, but who would want try to steal those? I only have old editions that even libraries don't keep anymore!" Miyagi would joke.

Shinobu smiled as he thought this, temporarily distracted by his lover. However, cold reality hit as he remembers that his lover was nowhere to be found. Then it comes to him, Miyagi could be at work! But it was a Sunday and no one had classes, and he doubted Miyagi would _want_ to work on such a day. Even his bookworm of a lover wasn't crazy enough to work over the weekends, unless he was forced to by circumstances, which haven't appeared, or so Shinobu thinks.

Still stressed out, Shinobu decided to go the extra mile and heads out for his father's college, where Miyagi works. He walks normally this time; soothed by the fact that Miyagi wasn't kidnapped or robbed, just gone off to work, maybe._ Hopefully. _The same old air again envelopes him and a strange iciness covers his heart. If Miyagi decided to work while Shinobu was waiting in this cold bleak weather, then Shinobu was definitely going to throw a fit! Well, either way he'd throw a fit, but if Miyagi had planned to work and forgot to tell Shinobu, then he'd have a bigger fit than usual! He promised this to himself mentally, making sure he will avenge his red nose and cold cheeks.

Somehow he reached the college grounds sooner than he imagined and he dragged his feet across the long hallways. And if Miyagi was with _that_ man, Kami-whatever, then all hell will break loose. Determined to riot, he opened Miyagi's office doors to find the usual tall stacks of books everywhere; some cluttered neatly (probably _that_ man's side) and some randomly placed around the room (definitely Miyagi's handiwork).

Even as he observes this empty room, Shinobu dares to doubt his eyes and walks into the room, carefully avoiding the heavy book walls and towers. _Luckily no one was having secret sex behind the office tables_, Shinobu sighs in relief. His negative thoughts were being evaporated one by one, all his suspicions dying. However, this heightened his sense of fear - where was Miyagi if not at the two main places he ever so often occupies? Obviously there were no answers in this dusty old room. Shinobu decides to go back to the apartment, hoping desperately they just were out of sync and Miyagi was now heading to his apartment.

Sullenly, he exits the room and walks slowly in the hallway, a cloud of forever gloom cast over him. The weather, which was now darker and colder than before, made it worse as the chilling air suffocated his thoughts, his hopes. In his head, it took him decades to finally arrive to the apartment building, and when he did, he practically glared at Miyagi's apartment. If by now Miyagi was still not there, then Shinobu was just going to bed in his apartment, for it was now 8:45pm. Their date was at freaking 5:10pm.

His keys clank as he finds Miyagi's key and opens the apartment with full hope. Thankfully, it wasn't harshly crushed. For there, right in the flesh, was Miyagi, merrily smoking his fucking cigarette on the living room couch. Shinobu intentionally dropped his bag, which he was carrying the whole time, with a loud audible thud and never bothered to take his muddy shoes off. Miyagi, surprised at only the shoe part, looks up at Shinobu and smiles.

"Oi, where were you?" Miyagi asks, looking oblivious.

"Don't even ask, old man. I should be the one asking, where the fuck were you at?" The blonde glared at his lover.

"What do you mean? I was at the doctor's, didn't I tell you?" his lover explains. Miyagi senses Shinobu is angry. "What happened to you?"

"HA?! You were at the doctor's?! You old bastard! You didn't tell me!" Shinobu yells, annoyed at the reply he got. He was worried over nothing.

"Shinobu-chin, I did tell you, I texted you..." Miyagi trails off, taking a puff of his cigarette.

His young lover hated the gesture and seized the little stick of poison away from Miyagi's mouth, hurried to the sink and sprayed water on it, killing every last smoke coming off of it. Miyagi, who was shell-shocked, just stared blankly into nothingness.

"What text?" Shinobu now scowls, walking back to Miyagi.

"The text I sent you at 4 o'clock this evening," Miyagi informs him, crossing his arms. He was completely innocent, in his eyes.

Shinobu instantly opens his cell phone, surprised at the sudden accusation Miyagi is throwing at him by his tone. _How can Shinobu call Miyagi and even text him, yet not know that Miyagi has already sent him a text?_ This was definitely unlikely, Shinobu was convinced. However, a deep blush creeps up Shinobu's neck and fills his cheeks with blood as he notices a little unread symbol on his phone. Apparently he was too engrossed with sending a new text; he didn't notice any previously arrived texts. As much as he wanted to get angry and attack Miyagi with harsh words, everything was technically his own fault...

"Fine, you sent me a text, but why didn't you reply to my calls and texts?!" Shinobu shouts now, triumphantly, excited that he can still blame Miyagi for all his troubles.

Miyagi looks up and smiles, still kind after all of Shinobu's rage. "My phone died, it's charging in the corner." His lover points at a cell phone attached to the wall charger, no light on.

Shinobu flushes once more, annoyed at that in every aspect Miyagi was in the clear and Shinobu was an idiot. Still, he felt that Miyagi was responsible.

"You're still responsible for this!" The blonde yells and covers his fresh tears that just started to emerge from his gray eyes.

His lover, who has been calm so far, was immediately reaching out for Shinobu, his loving hands cupped the blonde's small face and he leans in for a smooth kiss. Softly, Miyagi brushes his lips on the hot tears Shinobu is continuously crying. His right hand slides down the blonde's slim waist, while his other hand is still holding his lover's face delicately. He noticed Shinobu was cold and so he grabbed his arms and led him into his bedroom. The blonde felt embarrassed, but complied, pleased that he was finally going to be warmed up after this horribly freezing night.

Miyagi gently pushed Shinobu onto the large bed and removed his own pants first, and then quickly the young blonde's jeans. Without missing a beat, Miyagi crashed a quick hot kiss on Shinobu's mouth, while he hands were groping Shinobu's light pink nipples. A moan managed to escape Shinobu's mouth as Miyagi started to kiss and lick him hotly in different places, eventually reaching his cock, which he sucked fervently.

"Ah! ... Mi-ya-.. no!" Shinobu cried, trying to muffle his moans with his hands.

The older man quit licking Shinobu's cock and slid back up to the young man's face, moving the hands that tried to hide the sexy cries Miyagi loves to hear.

"Aw, Shinobu-chin, don't do that to me, I like hearing your voice, your sexy moans," Miyagi whispers against Shinobu's red ears, while inserting two fingers into Shinobu.

"Oh!.. Ah.. mo-r-re!," the blonde moans more as Miyagi increases the number of digits.

Eventually Miyagi removes the fingers and thrusts in his aroused cock into Shinobu's wet arse, which was completely yearning for the hot throbbing it now received. First his thrusts were normal pace, trying to consider the young man's hips, but as Miyagi lifts Shinobu's legs farther up and spread apart, his heavy thrusts become faster, hotter, and wetter. Shinobu's cries were hardly kept in and the poor neighbors could hear every single yelp and lusty cry for more. In fact, Miyagi was encouraged for round two because of those hot cries that Shinobu sighed lustfully.

Finally after a few rounds later, both lovers were sated and laid fully content in each other's arms, warm and cozy. Shinobu's mind was blown and he relished in Miyagi's arms comfort and softly fell asleep.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
